The Smosh Animated Movie
The Smosh Animated Movie is a upcoming American 3-D CGI film based on the YouTube comedy duo of the same name. Story Plot After encountering a demon while enjoying a very beautiful summer day and anniversary of their friendship, best friends Ian and Anthony learn that they are part on a very ancient prophecy where they find themselves that lines are drawn as love, loyalty, and even their friendship are put into the ultimate test as they made some friends and enemies along the way on their incredible, yet crazy and insane adventure! Voice Cast Anthony Padilla (Anthony Padilla) - One of the film's main characters who's Ian's best friend. In the end, he and Ian defeats Mr. Zavage and celebrate. Ian Hecox (Ian Hecox) - One of the film's main characters who's Anthony's best friend. In the end, he and Anthony defeats Mr. Zavage and celebrate. Princess Aurora (Amy Adams) - A anthropomorphic eagle-like song-loving, yet insanely brave and adventurous princess. In the end, she return home and leave a card to T'Kor and Brawn in case if she decide to go on their inter-dimensional journey together. T'Kor Ti'Borok (Johnny Depp) - A warm-blooded, serious-minded, yet kind and loyal samurai warrior who to average his peoples' death after they were all killed by Mr. Zavage. In the end, he and Brawn goes on a inter-dimensional journey. Brawn (Dwayne Johnson) - A being who mix with both brains and brawn. In the end, he and T'Kor goes on a inter-dimensional journey. Mr. Zavage (Willem Dafoe) - The film's main antagonist who seek to destroy the world. In the end, he was defeated by Ian and Anthony and sealed away as well. Ancient Wizard (Frank Oz) - A ancient inter-dimensional wizard who told Ian and Anthony about the prophecy who than pacefully died. Queen Flightwing (Scarlett Johannson) - Aurora's mother who's the queen of the Wind Kingdom. In the end, she arrives to Earth and was proud of her saving the multiverse. Noah Grossman (Noah Grossman) - One of Ian and Anthony's friends who's smart. In the end, he celebrate Mr. Zavage's defeat and start baking a cake. Shayne Topp (Shayne Topp) - One of Ian and Anthony's friends who's like to go to gym. In the end, he celebrate Mr. Zavage's defeat. Olivia Sui (Olivia Sui) - One of Ian and Anthony's friends who's Courtney's best friend and neighbor. In the end, she celebrate Mr. Zavage's defeat. Keith Leak III (Keith Leak III) - One of Ian and Anthony's friends who's help them out. In the end, he celebrate Mr. Zavage's defeat. Courtney Miller (Courtney Miller) - One of Ian and Anthony's friends who's Olivia's best friend and neighbor. In the end, she celebrate Mr. Zavage's death. General Ralvage (Ryan Reynolds) - Mr. Zavage's personally general who's very loyal to him. In the end, he was defeat and sealed away as well. Stevie (Ryan Todd) - Ian and Anthony's nerdly, yet annoying friend who somehow hang out with them on their journey. In the end, he celebrate Mr. Zavage's defeat shorty before Ian and Anthony forcefully decide to let him in. Sharon Hecox (Sharon Hecox) - Ian's mother who wish both her son and Anthony luck. In the end, she help celebrate Ian and Anthony's victory by helping Noah with the cake as well. Professor Dread (Tessa Thompson) - Mr. Zavage's personally mad scientist who has a huge secret crush on him. In the end, she was sealed away. Bodyguards (John Cena, Jim Carrey, Kevin Hart, Eilzabeth Banks, Jerry Trainor, and Frank Welker) - Mr. Zavage's personally bodyguards who wield swords, bows, bowguns, hammers, daggers, and spears or even use martial arts. They either goof ups, hanging out, or training in their spear times. In the end, they were all sealed away. Soundtrack # Strange Dream # What a Beuatiful Day/Anniversary Friendship Day - Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Smosh Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:Animation films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:3D animation